A Tale of Two Brothers: Transcription
STUPID MARIO BROTHERS – EPISODE TWO TRANSCRIPT Over, accompanied by the Super Mario Brothers Theme. Mario and Luigi: Stupid Mario Brothers! Mario: Episode Two! to the [[mailbox].] Luigi: Is it another letter from-a Bowser? Mario: Sighing Yes. opens up the letter and hands the envelope to Luigi, who takes it. Then Mario begins to read Bowser's letter. Dreary music starts up. Gibberish voice over ("Bra bra bra!") by Bowser, accompanied by subtitles. Bowser: Hey guys, uh.... you didn't respond to my last letter... uh, getting kind of bored here... the toads aren't doing anything.... hoping to see you guys soon... uh, please come back... Peace Out. stops. Luigi: What does he want-a this time? Mario: He's getting bored again. Seems like without us, he's got nothing to do! That lousy no-good jerk! Can't he find something better to do than make those levels throughout the castle and try to have us complete them? Luigi: Not really. But Mario, Peach is-a still kidnapped! Aren't we going to save her? Mario: Hmmmmm... nah! Luigi: voice Okie day. Mario: Hey, Luigi! Let's-a go play some Wii Tennis! Luigi: All right! fast forward, Mario and Luigi run up the [[Hill (gag)|hill]. Music plays. Cut to Mario's house. Music then plays again.] Mario: I win! Ha ha! Screw you, Luigi! I am the winner! Luigi: Mario, you beat me again! plays. Mario: Well, Luigi, some were born to play Wii Tennis, others had Wii Tennis thrust upon them! And others just flat out suck! Like you! Luigi: What?! I don't have to sit here and listen to this! gets up from the couch and angrily points at Mario. Luigi: You take that-a back! Mario: What?! Never! Luigi: Fine then! If that is how you want to play, then I'm a-leaving! HMPH! storms off. However, Mario is apparently not bothered by this. Mario: Well, fine! Go! I don't need you anyway! The name of the game is Super Mario! Super MARIO! Who are you, Luigi?! Who are you?! is heading out the door as he opens it. Mario: WHO, ARE, YOOOOU?! leaves and closes the door shut. Mario: Hmph! The only game he ever did on his own was Luigi's Mansion! And that sucked Goombas! to Luigi. Luigi: Cocky, egotistical, conceded son of a Goomba! That no-good, ungrateful moron has always taken me for granted! There's no Super Mario BROTHERS ''without Luigi! He thinks he's a big superstar! ''enters [[Wario's House|Wario's house]. Wario's theme plays.] Wario: Ah, Luigi! I see Mario isn't here to protect you this time! It'll make taking you back to the Mushroom Kingdom all the easier! Heh heh! Weh heh heh heh! Weh... Luigi: You know what? That's-a fine with me! I'm-a sick and tired of that jerk taking all the glory for himself! I'm-a coming with you! Wario: Well, that was easy! One down, one to go! Heh heh heh, heh heh! Weh heh! quickly Let's go. back to Mario, now having regrets about his comments. "Fallen Angel" by Jersey Boys plays. You're home again, I'm glad you kept the key Been waiting here, it seems a million years to me But hush now I know you're all cried out It's all right inside, I've had no doubt About your love for me I can see behind the tears I'm certain of the way we feel And given time the hurt will heal You're home again so won't you close the door Mario (Overlapping with the music): This was before we shaved! Stay here with me and We'll forget what's gone before Just hold me tight Our love is gonna make it right Put shadows way beyond recall The ghost has almost gone starts to cry. Fallen angel, I'll forgive you anything You can't help the things you do Now something's gotten hold of you fades out. Mario: Oh. Well, things sure are a lot more fun, now that I don't have that big dope following me around all the time. Yup. It sure is great to be on my own. crying No responsibilities, just a free man. Ahh, goombas. Narrator: Will Mario and Luigi ever reunite? Will Wario ever get that money Bowser promised him? Will the Safeway manager ever let RMA Studios film in the store? And will my wife ever stop looking at other men? Find out next time on the amazing adventures of Stupid Mario Brothers! becomes aware of the narrator's presence and rudely flips him off. Cut to a black screen with the URL of the ''[[Richalvarez] channel.'' Short comedic cue plays.] Category:Season One Category:Transcriptions